


Molly's Secrets

by stargazer123321



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: F/F, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Gay Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazer123321/pseuds/stargazer123321
Summary: Molly gives Amy sex advice.





	Molly's Secrets

Molly and Amy were sitting at a table together eating lunch. Molly started talking to Amy. Amy started to zone out of what Molly was saying to her. She was focused on her crush Ryan. Amy has had a crush on Ryan for a couple of years. Molly noticed what Amy was doing and stopped talking.

Molly looked at Amy and said, “Go ask her. Or I will for you.”

Amy said, “No I’m not going to. I don’t even know she is gay. I just miss hanging out with someone, sleepovers, and cuddles.”

Molly said, “Amy we do all that together. We hang out, I sleep over your house all the time, and we cuddle.”

Amy said, “Yea but I miss the “other fun stuff” thought.”

Molly just kept on looking at Amy. Amy wanted to say it but was skeptical.

Amy nervously said, “You know more vagina.”

Molly said, “Well you have been out for two years Amy, and haven’t kissed a girl yet. Now it’s your chance to go ask Ryan if she is going to Nick’s party tonight.”

Amy got up and went over to Ryan and asked, “Are you going to Nick’s party tonight?”

Ryan said, “Totally, dude. You should come too.”

Amy said, “I’m not sure if I am yet.”

Amy walked back over to where Molly was sitting at.

Molly said, “So what did Ryan say?”

Amy said, “She told me that she is going to the party.”

Molly excited said, “Amy, now we are going to the party. This will be your chance to get to kiss Ryan and maybe even sleep together! You have to go to Amy!”

Amy said, “I.. I don’t know, maybe we should just stay home tonight.”

Molly said, “No we are definitely going tonight.”

Later on that night Amy and Molly were in Amy’s bedroom chilling on her bunk bed. Amy was on the top and Molly was on the bottom. Molly was laid onto her back and looked up at Amy. Amy laid onto her stomach and looked down at Molly. 

Molly said, “Amy, I know you been out for two years and never kissed a girl.”

Amy said, “I don’t know if I want to talk to you about all that “stuff”.”

Molly said, “I have a secret to tell you. I once tried to masturbate with an electric toothbrush and I got a horrible UTI.”

Amy grossed out said, “You’ve told me that many times before.”

Molly started looking around Amy’s room and said, “I wonder what you use to knock off with?”

Amy said, “No you are not doing this.”

Molly ignored Amy and said, “Is it the elephant? Oh, it must be the panda.”

Amy put her head down into her pillow while her cheeks started to blush. She knew that the panda was what she used to knock off with. Amy didn’t want Molly to know that.

Molly looked at Amy and said, “Yep it’s the panda. I know because you put your head into the pillow when I said it. Also, you are blushing. Amy, it’s okay, I won’t tell anyone. Now we both have a secret that each of us knows. But what happened to her eye?”

Amy said, “I’ve never had sex before and well you know being a teenager, I get “those” urges.”

Molly said, “Neither have I and I masturbate. It feels good to do it.”

Amy said, “I just don’t know how to pleasure a girl and if we go to the party that’s what I want to do to Ryan.”

Molly climbed up the latter to the top bunk and sat down.

Amy said, “Molly what are you doing?”

Molly said, “Well do you want me to teach you how to finger a girl?”

Amy shocked said, “Molly look we are best friends, and we both know that I am into girls, but I don’t want to see your…” Amy looked down at her hands.

Molly said, “vagina.”  
Amy said, “Yes. Don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m sure it’s beautiful. I wouldn’t want to ruin the awesome relationship we have.”

Molly said, “I get what you are coming from, Amy, but what would you rather watch porn and not know for sure if that is a way to pleasure a girl?”

Amy said, “No but I don’t want to do this either. Also, it wouldn’t be fair if you were the only one to get naked. If we are going to do this promise me that you will never tell anyone about this and go slow with me.”

Molly confused said, “Amy I thought I was just going to show you how to finger a girl and that was it. You want me to have sex with you, remember I’m not gay? But I think it would be fun to do it though. Don’t worry this secret is between us and I will go slow with you. Besides its both of our first time.”

Amy started to shake she knew this would be the first time her seeing a girl naked. Not just any girl, but her best friend. She watched Molly start to take her belt off.

Amy said, “Hold up you're not on your period, are you?”

Molly said, “No Amy it happened last week. What about you?”

Amy said, “Same here, but mine was a few weeks ago. So we are all in the clear?” 

Molly scooted up to Amy and said, “Yep, now can you started undressing me? That’s the first thing that happens, Amy.”

Amy said, “I know that’s what happens first. Okay, let’s see.”

Amy started to unbutton Molly’s shirt and started to see her bra. She got Molly’s shirt off and began with her pants. Once her pants were off, she watched Molly just sit there looking at her. She put her hands around Molly to unstrap her bra. When Molly’s bra was unstrapped Amy stopped. Amy saw Molly’s hands go onto her boobs, but her bra was still on so it wouldn’t fall off. 

Molly nervously said, “Amy are you sure you want to continue? Once I let go then well everything is going to be different.”

Amy put her hand onto Molly’s arm and said, “I’m fine continuing if it’s alright with you?”

Molly moved her hands and her bra felled off. Amy looked at Molly’s big boobs.

Molly said, “Look I know they are big but hey I love them. What do you think? You can touch them if you like to.”

Amy moved her hands, touched Molly’s breasts and said, “Wow these are nice. Mine are just average, you know small. Molly, are you getting aroused? Your nipples are poking out and hard. It’s not cold in here.”

Molly looked down at her breasts and said, “You got me, Amy, I am aroused.”

Amy said, “By me just touching your breasts?”

Molly said, “Yep. Can we continue?”

Amy said, “Okay yeah we can continue. How about you come to lay by were I’m laying at and that you can lay your back against the pillow. Then I will take off your underwear.”

Molly crawled onto her hands and knees. She leans back onto the pillow and opened her legs.

Molly said, “Alright Amy this is the big part. Were you see it all. I mean boobs are just boobs, but every girl’s vagina is different.”

Amy leaned over Molly and kissed her on the lips for the first time and said, “Molly I’m ready for this.”

Molly said, “Dam Amy if you kissed Ryan like that, I’m sure you will get to sleep with her too.”

Amy smiled and said, “Are you ready for me to take your underwear off?”

Molly said, “Yes. Just a heads up I am a little wet too down there. So when you touch my underwear, don’t be surprised.”

Amy said, “Why are you already wet?”

Molly said, “Well you undressing me makes me get wet. Look I haven’t done anything like this before with anyone, especially with a girl. It’s natural for a girl to get wet.”

Amy said, “Great cause I’m already wet too.”

Amy began to take Molly’s underwear off and saw her best friend’s vagina. Her pubic hair was black. There was hair everywhere. On the top and throughout down to the bottom, where her vagina is. Amy just looked at Molly’s vagina for a couple of seconds.

Amy said, “It’s beautiful. Can I ask you something?”

Molly looked at Amy and said, “Thank you. Also, I’m pretty sure yours is beautiful too. Yea what do you want to ask me?”

Amy said, “Is it normal to have that much hair down there?”

Molly took her hand and put it down at her vagina and felt the hair all around it. Amy just watched.

Molly said, “Amy it’s totally normal for that much of hair to be there. It protects the vagina and everything else.”

Amy said, “Alright, well are you ready to see me naked?”

Molly said, “That would be nice.”

Amy said, “Okay do you want to take off my clothes or should I.”

Molly said, “Just quickly take yours off in front of me. Then I can start teaching you how to finger a girl.”

Amy quickly took off all her clothes and laid beside Molly. The two were quiet for a couple of minutes.

Molly leaned up and said, “Well are you ready for me to teach you how to finger a girl?”

Amy said, “Yes. Show me what you got. Molly, how do you actually know how to finger a girl? Wait did you watch some porn about it? Molly are you lesbian?”

Molly looked at Amy and said, “Yes I did look it up and yes I am. That’s why my nipples got hard and also why I am wet.”

Amy said, “You told me that you were not a lesbian. I am totally cool with it. Have you had a crush on me all along? Do you still want me to be your first?”

Molly nervously looked up at Amy and said, “Yeah I have and yes I still want you to be my first. Do you still want me to be your first?”

Amy grabbed onto Molly’s hands, kissed them, and said, “Of course I do. I feel safer doing it with you than anybody else because we have known each other for so long. You know all about me.”

Molly laughed and said, “That’s also true. Well, you ready for me to teach you?”

Amy said, “Yep.”

Molly crawled on her hands and knees so that she was looking and facing directly at Amy. Molly started to open her legs. She watched Amy’s eyes look at her up and down.

Molly said, “You get your index finger and slowly drag it down to your clit. Then pass the pee hole and well into the vagina. After it is slowly inserted you start thrusting in and out. Then eventually you will start to orgasm and last you will cum.”

Amy said, “Alright you want to try it on me?”

Molly said, “Yea I will just relax okay.”

Amy spread her legs and felt Molly put her finger onto her clit and drag her finger to her vagina. Shortly Amy started to feel Molly’s finger go into her hole. 

Amy took a deep breath and said, “Oh god fuck that feels good Molly!”

Molly said, “Great!”

Molly continued to thrust her finger into Amy’s vagina for a few minutes.

Amy moaning said, “Molly I’m going to cum.”

Molly kept on thrusting her finger into Amy’s vagina until she noticed that Amy started to squirt.  
Molly pulled her finger out of Amy’s vagina and looked at Amy.

Amy yelping said, “Oh god Molly I am peeing. Shit, it’s gonna get all over the sheets.”

Molly reassured Amy and said, “You are not peeing, You are squirting just a little and also your cum is all on my finger.”

Molly put her finger onto Amy’s belly and wiped the cum off. Amy started to catch her breath.

Amy said, “Molly that was the best dam orgasm that I’ve had. I’ve never squirted before.”

Molly leaned over Amy and kissed her and said, “Well I have squirted before.”

Amy said, “Oh really. I thought squirting was fake, but I guess not. It was porn that I watched and this girl squirted so much.”

Molly put her hands onto Amy’s knees and said, “See I told you that porn is fake. Now I proved it for you. Girls can squirt but just not that much.”  
Amy leaned up and said, “Now are you ready for your turn?”

Molly said, “Amy I want to try something different. There is something in my duffle bag that I would like to show you.”

Amy confused said, “What is it a vibrator or dildo?”

Molly said, “Well it is a dildo, but a strapon. Like you would wear it to have sex with me.”

Amy said, “You want me to fuck you with a strapon? Alright, I am in for it. Has anyone ever done it to you?”

Molly got off the bed, went to her duffle bag, got the strapon, lube, climbed back up to the top bunk, sat beside Amy, and said, “Yes I do and no I haven’t. You would be my first.”

Amy grabbed the dildo and said, “Wow this is about six inches. Can you handle all of that being inside you? Do you have lube because I don’t want this to hurt you?”

Molly laid back down onto her back and said, “I think I can handle it. I will let you know if it is too much. Yes, I do have some lube.”

Amy put on the strapon, grabbed the lube, squirted some in her hand, and rubbed it on the dildo. She got in between Molly’s legs.

Amy said, “Alright do you want to have a safe word, just in case you start hurting?”

Molly spread her legs and said, “Yes it can be the word panda.”

Amy looked at her and said, “Really Molly?”

Molly said, “Yep only if it’s okay with you?”

Amy said, “It’s fine.”

Amy started to touch down at Molly’s vagina. She grabbed onto the dildo and began slowly entering it into Molly’s vagina.

Molly held her breath and said, “Just do it, Amy. I know it can fit. I have used it before, by myself.”

Amy said, “You have and did it hurt or feel good?”

Molly said, “It hurt at first and I bled a little but after a while, it did feel good.”

Amy said, “Well I can tell that you used it before.”

Molly confused said, “How?”

Amy looked down at Molly and said, “I see that your hymen is gone. That is extra skin that covers the vagina. I still have mine, but not for long.”

Molly said, “Well that is why I bled. You want me to use this strapon on you?”

Amy said, “Yes I do.”

Amy continued to enter the dildo in Molly’s vagina. She noticed Molly was moaning and started to move around a lot.

Amy asked, “Molly are you alright?”

Molly softly said, “It hurts Amy. Panda!”

Amy stopped and said, “Do you want me to stop?”

Molly leaned up and said, “Yes please if you don’t mind. How about you lay down onto your back and I ride you on top. Is that alright?”

Amy pulled out of Molly and said, “Sure that’s fine with me.”

Amy laid down onto her back and watched Molly get on top of her. She stayed very still for Molly. Molly grabbed onto the dildo and began to place it into her vagina. She plotted herself right onto it.

Amy surprised said, “Molly take it slow. My god you plotted yourself right onto it! How many times have you used this dildo?”

Molly leaned in and started to kiss Amy’s small breasts, chest, and her lips. They made out for a minute.

Molly said, “I have only used it once. It hurt because I've never done the missionary position before. That’s why it hurt me earlier. I’ve been sticking it on the bottom of the tub and sitting on top of it. That’s why I was able to slide right onto it.”

Amy leaned up and said, “Wow I didn’t know that you can just plot yourself right onto it. How does it feel?

Molly said, “Every time you move, I can feel it move inside me. Like when you just leaned up, I felt it pressed up on my cervix. Which it’s still up against it. It doesn’t hurt now, it feels amazing! 

Amy watched Molly start to slowly thrust up and down onto the dildo. Then as Molly started to go fast, Amy noticed blood dripping off the dildo. Amy leaned up and began to kiss Molly. Molly stopped thrusting up and down and looked into Amy’s eyes. Amy put her hand down to Molly’s clit and started to rub it. Molly put her head onto Amy’s shoulder and began to moan into Amy’s ear.

Molly softly said, “Amy right there. That’s the spot. God my clit feels so good right now. Amy, I’m gonna…cum.”

Amy said, “Go ahead I know you want to.”

Molly started to ride the dildo for a minute and then yelped. Amy felt Molly squirt on her. Molly was breathing heavily when she came onto the dildo. She felt her cum flow out of her. Molly looked down and saw blood.

Molly concerned said, “Amy I am bleeding. I think I went a little too far. But it was worth it. I still remember that my vagina is still having to get used to this dildo. Fuck what are we going to do? I can’t get up because I am afraid that blood will start coming out. Also, I know I came too.”

Amy laid down onto her back and said, “Molly everything is going to be alright. Are you hurting at all?”

Molly said, “No I’m not but I know I got some blood on you.”

Amy looked down and said, “It’s okay, it's not like I haven’t had blood down there before. You see I have these drawers on my bunk bed. I have napkins in them. I’m pretty sure you can figure out why.”

Molly laughed and said, “Oh I know, its there for you when you are knocking off the panda. You don’t want your cum to get on the sheets. Thank god for those drawers. I just need to get the blood off of you and me.”

Amy said, “No let me do it because you just had an awesome orgasm.”

Amy opened the drawer and got a napkin out and started to wipe off the blood on Molly’s crotch. She noticed that Molly was getting aroused again. After she was done wiping Molly of she wiped herself.

Amy said, “There all done.”

Molly said, “Amy can you give me a napkin? I want to have one just in case I start to bleed when I get off the dildo.”

Amy gave Molly a napkin and watched her slowly get off the dildo. Once Molly was off she put the napkin below her vagina and laid beside Amy. Amy got up and went in between Molly’s legs.

Molly said, “I want to take a break.”

Amy said, “No worries I am going to check to see if there is any more blood.”

Amy opened Molly’s slit and put her finger into Molly’s vagina. Molly started to moan. Amy pulled out her finger and noticed there was no more blood. 

Molly said, “Amy is there any more blood?”

Amy leaned over Molly and kissed her belly up to her boobs, neck, and lips. After a few moments, Amy said, “No there is no more blood. I know you said that you want to take a break, but can I eat you out?”

Molly said, “Do you know how to eat a girl out?”

Amy said, “ I think so. You put your mouth in the girl’s vagina and clit and just lick it for a while until she starts to cum.”

Molly said, “For once you are correct. Are you sure you don’t want me to try it on you first?”

Amy said, “I mean I wouldn't mind that.”

Molly said, “Alright now lay down onto your back. I’m going to make this sexy for you. Amy, I will be right back.”

Amy watched Molly get off the bed and put a robe on and said, “Wait what are you doing? Come back here.”

Molly smiled and said, “Don’t worry I will be right back.”

Amy watched Molly open the door and leave, closing it behind her. Molly went into the kitchen and got some cool whip in a can and cherry from the jar of cherries. She came back to the room took off her robe and climbed back up on the top bunk. 

Molly said, “Alright Amy spread those legs of your’s and enjoy.”

Amy said, “What are you going to do to me?”

Molly leaned over Amy, kissed her, and said, “Amy do you want me to eat you out and lose your virginity with me? If so I’m going to put this cool whip and cherry on you. I want you to relax and enjoy this. Where is the dildo?”

Amy said, “I want to have sex with you and also it will feel so good if you ate me out. What are you going to do with the cool whip and the cherry? The dildo is right here. I wiped it off.”

Molly said, “Well I’m going to make a line of cool whip going down to your crotch. Then I will put the cherry in my mouth once I get done eating you out. You know what the cherry symbols for, right?”

Amy said, “Yes, its symbols me losing my virginity. I will bleed once you start to thrust inside of me.”

Molly said, “Yep that’s right. I wanna get you aroused as much as I can so the dildo won’t hurt as much when I slide into you. You ready for this?”

Amy said, “Well go for it. I mean it’s not like you already been kissing me, your crotch is in between my legs, and I can feel your belly on mine.”

Molly smiled and said, “Alright Amy here I go, just relax.”

Molly got the can of cool whip and began to squirt little spots of cool whip onto Amy’s chest, down her belly, and her crotch. She put the cherry onto a napkin that was beside Amy. Once she was done putting the cool whip onto Amy, she got in between Amy’s legs and leaned above her. She leaned down at Amy and started to lick up the cool whip from Amy’s chest, belly, and crotch. She noticed Amy moving around when she got down to her crotch.

Molly stopped and said, “You alright? I am about to eat you out.”

Amy said, “I’m totally fine. You are just getting me aroused and I just wanted to open my legs a bit more. Keep on going Molly.”

Molly winked at Amy and said, “Alright I will.”

Molly put her tongue onto Amy’s clit and began to eat her out for a few moments. 

Amy said, “Fuck your tongue feels so good.”

Molly continued to eat out Amy for a minute. All the sudden she felt Amy move away.

Amy said, “Shit Molly I am going to cum!”

Molly put her finger into Amy’s vagina. Then she started to see Amy squirting. She took out her finger and wiped it on her belly.

Molly said, “Wow girl you know how to squirt.”

Amy catching her breathe said, “Well you know how to eat a girl out perfectly.”

Molly smiled and laid beside Amy and said, “Great now I want you to relax. You are about to be popped in a few minutes.”

Amy looked into Molly’s eyes and said, “Yeah I know and please go slow.”

Molly placed her hand onto Amy’s belly and said, “Don’t worry, you are going to enjoy this.”

Amy put her hand onto Molly’s hand and said, “I’m ready Molly.”

Molly got up and started to put the strap on dildo on her. Once she got in on she grabbed the lube, squirted a lot in her hand, and rubbed it all on the dildo. She watched as Amy opened her legs, revealing her entrance to Molly. 

Molly grabbed the cherry, got between Amy’s legs, and said, “Alright Amy just relax as much as you can. I’m about to start entering the dildo.”

Amy leaned up, kissed Molly, rubbed her boobs, and said, “I’m ready to be popped.”

Molly started kissing Amy in which made Amy lay down onto her back. Molly grabbed the dildo and began to enter it into Amy’s vagina. When she was doing that she looked directly into Amy’s eyes. She felt Amy start moving her legs.

Molly softly said, “Stay still Amy. It’s already halfway in.”

Amy said, “It feels fine. I’m just wondering why I’m cold down there?”

Molly said, “Oh it’s just the lube you felt entering your vagina.”

Amy breathe in deeply and said, “Oh god I can feel it, Molly! It's hitting up against my cervix too.”

Molly started to slowly thrust in and out of Amy’s vagina. Once she let go of the dildo she looked at her hand and noticed blood. She grabbed the cherry and looked at Amy.

Molly ate the cherry, looked down at Amy’s crotch, looked up at her, and said, “You have just been popped.”

Amy surprised said, “I didn’t feel it happen. Maybe cause the lube was cold.”

Molly said, “Well your definitely not a virgin no more.”

Amy said, “Am I bleeding a lot?”

Molly said, ‘Just a little. I mean your hymen is completely gone.”

Amy said, “Alright now can we just start having sex?”

Molly took the dildo out of Amy’s vagina and thrust it into her hard. Amy yelped loudly.

Amy said, “Dam Molly you like giving it rough don’t you.?”

Molly smiled and said, “Well I am just wanting you to get used to it. Also, I want you to have a great orgasm. It’s sliding in and out easier too.”

Amy said, “That’s nice of you but you promised me you would go slow with me. Remember I got to get used to the dildo too.”

Molly said, “Amy I will go slow. I know you still have to get used to it. I just wanted to play around a little bit.”

Amy said, “Molly it’s okay if you want to be a little rough. Just be careful with me.”

Molly put her hand onto Amy’s belly and said, “Look every time I thrust into you, you can see it poke through your belly.”

Amy leaned up and said, “Wow I didn’t notice that.”

Molly said, “It’s because your skinny. That doesn’t happen to me.”

Amy laid back down and continued to let Molly give her some great much-needed sex. For a few minutes, Molly thrust into Amy’s vagina. She heard Amy yelp a few times.

Amy said, “Molly I am gonna…”

Molly said, “cum.”

Right when Molly said that Amy started to cum. Molly saw Amy’s cum flow out of her vagina onto the dildo and the sheets. Molly quickly opened the drawer and got some napkins out. She pulled out of Amy and wiped Amy’s vagina.

Amy said, “Ah I wanted you to stay in me for a little longer Molly.”

Molly said, “Oh you do.”

Molly quickly thrust back into Amy hard. She began to lay on top of Amy and kiss her lips.

Amy said, “That felt good, Molly.”

Molly said, “Great I can tell that it can’t go further.”

Amy said, “Yeah it can’t. Would it be alright if I ride you on top?”

Molly said, “You sure? Do you think you are ready for that?”

Amy said, “I believe I am because of the few times you thrust into me I was able to take it.”

Molly said, “Okay well if you want to do it, I am fine with it.”

Molly pulled out of Amy and watched Amy slowly get up. Molly laid onto her back and watched Amy get on top of her. Amy grabbed the dildo and slid it into her vagina. She winced a little.

Molly looked at Amy and said, “Are you okay? Are you hurting?”

Amy said, “Yeah it’s hurting me. I don’t know if I can do this.”

Molly said, “Do you want to stop?”

Amy said, “No because I know I can do this. It's hurting my cervix. Maybe if you start slowly thrusting into me that it will start to feel better.”

Molly said, “Alright Amy I will.”

Molly started to thrust into Amy’s vagina. She watched as Amy laid down onto her chest and put her head onto her shoulder. She heard Amy moan a few times. Then Amy started to be quiet.

Molly said, “Does it feel good?”

Amy said, “Yea it does now. Your thrusting right into my g spot.”

Molly smiled, and softly said, “I am glad I’m pleasuring you in a good way.”

Amy yelped and said, “Oh fuck Molly…”

Suddenly Molly felt Amy’s cum drip down onto her thighs. She knew that Amy achieved another orgasm.

Amy said, “I just came.”

Molly said, “I know I feel it on my thighs.”

Amy laughed and said, “It’s not like I haven’t felt your’s before.”

After Amy reached her orgasm high she continued to lay her head onto Molly’s shoulder. Amy loved the fact that Molly had more body heat than her. She remembered those nights when Molly and her snuggled together. She felt warm and happy with Molly when they shared those moments together. She felt safe with Molly. Amy remembered Molly putting her head onto her shoulder. Amy knew that Molly would do anything to make her best friend happy. It was just those two and that was it. 

Molly put her hand onto Amy’s cheek and said, “What are you thinking about?”

Amy said, “I’m thinking about those times when we snuggled together. I loved snuggling with you cause you kept me warm. Just like you are now, your warm and it's getting onto me.”

Molly smiled and said, “Aww I loved that. Those moments are special.”

Amy slowly leaned up and said, “Molly feel my chest.”

Molly put her hand onto Amy’s chest and said, “I feel your heartbeat.”

Amy leaned in kissed Molly, and said, “Yeah I know. Also, I am sticky too.”

Molly said, “Yeah it’s from all that cool whip earlier.”

Amy said, “ About that, do you want to get a shower with me?”

Molly said, “Sure why not.”

Amy smiled and said, “Ok sounds good. Now let me just get off of you.”

Molly watched Amy get off of her and climb down the latter. Molly did the same as well. 

Amy said, “Here put this robe around you.”

Molly put on the robe. She watched Amy put on a robe on too. 

Amy said, “My parents are not home, but I don’t want us walking around naked.”

Molly said, “True. You worried that I might just turn you on with my boobs jiggling when I am walking around?.”

Amy looked at Molly and said, “Uh maybe but I also don’t want to get caught being naked.”

Molly said, “You can’t see my crotch cause I still have the dildo attached to me. Oh, you could see my butt though if I didn’t have the robe around me.”

Amy laughed and said, “It looks like you have an erection poking out of your robe.”

Molly grabbed the dildo and said, “Yeah that’s going to be in you again soon. Hey, you know that you want it.”

Amy rolled her eyes and said, “Jesus Molly.”

The girls headed into the bathroom. Amy started the shower while Molly closed the door. Molly began to take her robe off. Amy looked at Molly and walked towards her. Amy cupped Molly’s breasts and kissed them. Molly grabbed the dildo and put it in between Amy’s slit. She felt Amy move back and forth on the dildo.

Amy softly said, “Are you teasing me, Molly?”

Molly smiled and said, “Yes I am. I feel you moving on the dildo.”

Amy said, “Yea because it feels good and if I don’t stop I am going to cum.”

Molly looked down at Amy’s crotch and watched her start to squirt onto the dildo. Molly just stayed still for a moment. 

Molly said, “I think you spoke too soon. I didn’t know just a little bit of rubbing through your slit, can make you squirt.”

Amy said, “Well Molly I haven’t been with anyone other than the panda and I am sensitive down there too.”

Molly said, “Yea true. You're more sensitive than I am down there. Are you ready to get in the shower now?”

Amy said, “Yes I am. Just watch out for the wet floor.”

Molly said, “Yea the wet floor is your cum, Amy.”  
Molly took off the dildo and got into the shower. Amy joined her. Amy got under the shower head and got wet. Molly grabbed the bar of soap and rubbed it on Amy’s chest. Amy rubbed the sudds onto her chest, belly, and crotch. She watched Molly put her hand onto her belly.

Amy put her hand onto Molly’s hand and said, “What are you thinking about?”

Molly looked at Amy and said, “I have the perfect best friend ever. That’s you. I love you so much, Amy! You have this perfect body that a lot of people would want to have. Look at me I got rolls.”

Amy smiled, hugged Molly, and said, “Your perfect in every way Molly. Who cares if you have rolls. I love you and your body just like the way it is. Hey, when we cuddle together you're my blanket because your body heat keeps me warm. I can’t do that for you, but I know you love it when we cuddle and you know that you are keeping me warm.”

Molly started to cry and said, “God your Amy your so sweet and beautiful. I love everything about you. I’m so glad we have each other.”

Amy said, “Me too, Molly.”

The two hugged each other for a while. Once they were done hugging, Molly turned her back to Amy. She accidentally dropped the bar of soap. She bent down to grab it. 

Amy said, “Good god Molly you are turning me on.”

Molly said, “Oh well is it because of me dropping the soap?”

Amy said, “Yea that I know you try to do on accident.”

Molly said, “Yep. I want you to fuck me, Amy.”

Amy said, “Doggystyle? We don’t have the lube with us.”

Molly said, “Amy it’s fine. I can take it without lube. I know I might still bleed and that’s okay.”

Amy grabbed the dildo and put it on her. She washes it off with some soap. 

Amy said, “Molly are you ready?”

Molly said, “Yes I am. If I start to bleed just keep on going. The water will just wash it away.”

Amy slowly started to enter the dildo into Molly’s vagina. She got halfway in and saw blood leaking out of Molly’s vagina. When Amy got fully into Molly’s vagina, she heard Molly let out a big moan.

Amy said, “Everything good? Let me know if it's too much.”

Molly said, “Yea I am good. Can you started thrusting please?”

Amy began to thrust into Molly’s vagina. She noticed that Molly was able to take all of the dildo. Amy began to wonder how it felt to have sex from this position. 

Molly yelped and said, “Jesus Amy you are thrusting right into my g spot.”

Amy said, “Awesome!”

Amy noticed that Molly was starting to squirt. 

Molly moaned and said, “Amy I’m squirting. Oh, shit you are about to make me cum.”

Amy saw Molly’s cum flow onto the dildo. She heard Molly make a final yelp and watched her drop to her hands and knees onto the floor of the tub. The dildo slipped out of Molly’s vagina. Amy saw some thick clumps of cum drip down from Molly’s vagina onto the tub floor. Molly turned around to laid onto her back. Once she laid down she spread her legs and smiled at Amy who was still standing above her. Amy got down onto her knees and got in between Molly’s legs and kissed Molly on the lips. Water flowed down onto Amy and Molly.

Amy said, “I think that was your best orgasm yet.”

Molly said, “Yea Amy you wore me and my vagina out. That’s why I dropped to my hands and knees. If you only know how it felt to have something thrust right into your g spot.”

Amy said, “I know I did. There was so much cum that came out of your vagina. I’ve never cum that much before in my life like you just did.”

Molly said, “Yeah and I think there is some still left in me too.”

Amy said, “Really?”

Molly began to push a little. Amy watched as more of Molly’s cum flowed out of her vagina. She knew that Molly was happy. Amy put her hand into Molly’s slit and put her finger into Molly’s vagina. She felt cum in Molly’s vagina.

Amy said, “You are just full of cum Molly.”  
Molly moaned and said, “I know maybe one more push and all of it will flow out.”

Amy felt Molly pushed one more time. Amy pulled her finger out of Molly. The rest of Molly’s cum was on Amy’s finger. Amy put it on Molly’s belly.

Molly said, “It’s warm.”

Amy smiled and said, “Yea I know cause you came onto my finger.”

Molly said, “You know you wanted it.”

Amy smiled, put her hands onto Molly’s belly, and started to tickle her. Molly began to laugh. Amy felt something warm on her legs. She looked down and noticed that Molly was peeing. 

Molly said, “You are tickling me so much that it’s made me start peeing and I can’t stop.”

Amy said, “It’s okay Molly. I just want to hear you laugh and get you back for what you did to me.”

Amy continued tickling Molly until she stopped feeling Molly peeing onto her. 

Molly catching her breath said, “That was fun. You haven’t tickled me like ever. Unlike that one time, I did to you.”

Amy said, “Yeah I remember. I thumped you on your ear, while you were laying down trying to sleep. You got up real quick and looked at me. I just started laughing and got up and ran around my room. You got up and started chasing me. You eventually got ahold of me. Then you wrapped your arms around me, pushed me down to the floor, got on top of me, held me down onto the floor, moved my shirt up to exposed my belly, and began to tickle me. Which in the end you wouldn’t stop and I peed into my underwear.”

Molly leaned up and said, “I remembered doing that to you. You were embarrassed because you peed into your underwear.”

Amy said, “Yeah cause I couldn't control it. But I deserved it because I messed with you when you were trying to sleep.” 

Molly said, “I can’t help that I need my sleep.”

Amy said, “Everyone needs their sleep.”

Molly said, “Yep that’s true. Well, Amy are you ready to get out of the shower now. We have been in here for a good while.”

Amy started to get up and pulled out her hand for Molly to grab. She turned off the water and got out of the shower. When Molly got out of the shower she felt Amy put a towel around her. She felt Amy hug her on her back. She felt Amy’s hands go around her belly. Amy kissed Molly on the cheek. 

Amy softly said into Molly’s ear, “I love you.”

Molly turned around and looked into Amy’s eyes and said, “I love you too.”

Molly grabbed a towel and put it around Amy. She grabbed Amy off her feet and carried her back to Amy’s bedroom. Molly put Amy down onto the lower bunk bed. 

Amy said, “Now that was fun. You know how to pick me up off my feet.”

Molly leaned in and kissed Amy. Molly took off her towel and laid onto the bed. Amy got off the bed and headed to the door.

Molly said, “Amy where are you going?”

Amy said, “To the kitchen. Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

Amy went into the kitchen and grabbed a box of animal crackers. She knew that these were Molly’s favorite snack. She came back into the room and saw Molly still laying on the bed. Amy took off her towel and got in between Molly’s legs. 

Amy said, “Look I got your favorite snack.”

Molly happily said, “Yep my favorite.”

Amy leaned above Molly and began to kiss her. Molly enjoyed kissing Amy. Amy stopped kissing Molly and got some animal crackers. She put them in a line on Molly’s belly down to her crotch.

Molly said, “Oh I’m going to enjoy this.”

Amy began to eat every animal cracker that was on Molly. When she made it to Molly’s crotch Amy slowly started to lick Molly’s clit.

Amy looked up at Molly and said, “Alright my plan is to eat you out. Is that okay?”

Molly said, “Its totally okay Amy. Please continue.”

Once she began to eat Molly out, Amy put her finger on Molly’s clit. She slowly rubbed it and heard Molly moan. She continued to eat Molly out for several minutes. Molly started to feel her orgasm shoot out of her.

Amy lifted her head and said, “Dam I ate you out in the right spot.”

Molly catching her breath said, “Yea you did. Did I get any on you?”

Amy said, “No I moved right before you came. You sure did cum a lot though.”

Molly leaned up and said, “Well I never had someone eat me out before.”

Amy leaned into Molly’s face and said, “I’ve never tried doggy style before.”

Molly said, “You want me to fuck you doggy style?”

Amy said, “Yes I do.”

Molly got up and put the dildo on herself. She watched as Amy got into the doggy style position. Amy put herself towards the end of the bed. Molly grabbed ahold of Amy’s butt and began to enter the dildo. She heard Amy make a deep breath.

Molly said, “You good?”

Amy said, “Yea I am all good.”

Molly continued to enter Amy’s vagina. She stopped until she couldn't go any further. Molly put her hands under Amy. She began to tug on Amy’s breasts. When she did that she noticed that Amy started to move back and forth. Molly watches Amy thrust onto the dildo. 

Amy said, “My god Molly my boobs are sensitive. I don’t know why though.”

Molly said, “Maybe you are just extra horny.”

Molly continued to thrust into Amy for five minutes. Amy’s arms and knees gave out and she felled onto the bed, squirting everywhere. Molly grabbed some napkins and wiped Amy’s vagina. Amy laid onto her back and put her hands behind her head. She watched Molly come lay beside her. Molly put her hand onto Amy’s chest.

Molly said, “Did you enjoy that?”

Amy looked into Molly’s eyes and said, “Yeah I did.”

Molly said, “Amy I love you.”

Amy said, “I love you too.”

The two laid with each other for a few minutes. Amy got up and began to put pj's on. Molly did the same as well. Amy climbed up to the top bunk.

Amy said, “I’m tired. I’m going to bed. Thanks for doing all this sex stuff with me. Goodnight.”

Molly said, “Your welcome Amy. Sweet dreams. Goodnight.”

Molly and Amy got under their blankets. Molly soon went to sleep. Amy not so much. She waited for a while until she started to hear Molly start sleeping away. She quietly grabbed the panda off the shelf. Molly woke up to a sound from the top bunk. She saw Amy’s hand reached out for the panda. Molly stayed still and began to hear Amy move around and softly moan. Molly got up quietly and climbed up the top bunk. She saw the panda between Amy’s legs moving back and forth.

Amy saw Molly and said, “What are you doing up here? I thought you were asleep this whole time. I didn’t even hear you come up here.”

Molly said, “I heard you move around and that’s what woke me up. Then I saw you grab the panda. Then for a few minutes, I heard you moaning softly.”

Amy said, “Well this is embarrassing.”

Molly got up closer to Amy, leaned above her, and said, “Yeah but I like hearing you moan. I thought you were done for the night? At least you can’t get a UTI from doing this.”

Amy said, “Yeah true. No, I am not done. Do you want to watch me jack off?”

Molly put her hand onto Amy’s underwear and said, “Sure I do. Amy before all this stuff happened between us today, who did you think about when you jacked off?”

Amy said, “You and also Ryan.”

Molly said, “You had a crush on both of us?”

Amy said, “Yea. I was just never going to tell you that though. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

Molly said, “I would have been fine with it. Remember when I got my first period. I was in your bathroom and you were here in your bedroom. I screamed so loud that you thought something happened to me in the bathroom.”

Amy said, “Yep I remember that. I came running down the hallway and asked you if you were okay. You told me that you got your period for the first time. I was happy for you.”

Molly said, “Yea you were. Then we both just waited until you started your period. It happened a couple of weeks after I got mine.”

Amy said, “Yea I was at school and started to have a bellyache. We both went to my house after school. I laid down onto my bed. You looked at my pants and saw blood on them.”

Molly said, “Yeah I was shocked that you didn’t know it happened. I came up to you and told you that there was blood on your pants. You got up and went to the bathroom. Once you came back you told me that you got your period.”

Amy said, “Sure did. I figured out why I had a bellyache that day. I remember you laid beside me that day and we talked about girl stuff. I let you put your hand on my belly for the first time.”

Molly said, “Yeah and you were bloated too. Your belly was a little plumped and it looked like you were pregnant. That day you told me you were gay.”

Amy said, “It was a special day for me. We laid together for hours just talking about that stuff. I knew I liked girls for a while. I decided to tell you I was gay when I got my period.”

Molly kissed Amy and said, “Do you want me to help you take off your clothes now?” 

Amy said, “Nah I am going to keep them on. I already came into my underwear before you got up here.”

Molly put her hand into Amy’s underwear and noticed Amy’s underwear was wet. When she took out her hand, there was blood.

Molly said, “Amy you got your period again.”

Amy leaned up and said, “Fuck now my underwear has blood on it. Molly, do you mind going to get me a pad please?”

Molly said, “Sure I will. Be right back.”

Molly went into the bathroom and got a pad. She came back to Amy’s room. Amy was sitting on the lower bunk bed waiting for Molly. Amy went to her underwear drawer and got a new pair of underwear out. She looked at Molly who was staring at her.

Amy said, “Do you really want to see this Molly. I mean there is blood coming out of me. Can you not look please.”

Molly said, “Amy it’s not like I don’t have periods. I know they can be gross. Here is the pad you need. I will turn around and not look.”

Amy grabbed the pad from Molly and change her underwear. She put the pad in her underwear. When she was done she went to the bathroom to wash her hands and to put her underwear in the laundry basket. When she came back to her room, she saw Molly sitting on top of the upper bunk.

Amy climbed up the bunk, laid down, and said, “Alright now I am all good now. Thanks for not looking. My belly hurts though. I’m starting to get cramps.”

Molly said, “Do you want me to rub your belly?”

Amy said, “That would be great.”

Molly lifted up Amy’s shirt and began to rub her belly. Amy put her head on Molly’s shoulder. Molly began to softly sing a song. After rubbing Amy’s belly for five minutes Molly noticed that Amy was asleep. Molly slowly got up and put a blanket over Amy and her. She felt Amy moved towards her. Molly relaxed and felled asleep after a while.

The next morning Molly woke up beside Amy. Amy had her arm around Molly’s neck. Molly just laid still for a few moments. She listened to Amy breathing. 

Molly softly started talking to Amy and said, “Amy wake up. It’s time to get up. Amy wake up.”

Amy slowly opened her eyes and saw Molly smiling at her. She started to move around a little bit. She moved her head to Molly and kissed her.

Amy said, “I am awake. What time is it?”

Molly said, “8 am.”

Amy said, “Alright back to bed.”

Molly leaned up, started to tickle Amy, and said, “No no you are getting up chicka.”

Amy started laughing and moving around. She felt the wetness in her underwear. She stopped moving. She put her hand down to her underwear and looked at Molly.

Amy said, “You made me wet my underwear.”

Molly said, “It’s okay you have a pad on.”

Amy lifted up her underwear and saw the pad with just a little bit of blood on it. She thought to herself, “I thought I was starting my period again?”

Molly looked at the pad and said, “Amy your not on your period. It could have just been blood from the dildo that didn’t come out of you.”

Amy said, “That’s what I’m thinking too.”

Amy leaned up and began to kiss Molly. Her hands went under Molly’s shirt to her bra and began to rub and squeeze Molly’s boobs. Molly opened her legs and felt Amy get between them. 

Molly said, “Let me take off my underwear. I don’t want them to get any more wet.”

Amy looked at Molly and said, “Already wet?”

Molly said, “Amy I had a wet dream last night. It was you fucking me.”

Amy said, “Oh really. Someone was also still horny from yesterday.”

Molly smiled and said, “Yeah I mean who wouldn’t be. You rocked my world yesterday. I never knew that I would have been fucked by you. I enjoyed every minute of it!”

Amy kissed Molly and said, “Me either. I didn’t know you were a lesbian this whole time. I’m glad we can share our bodies together.”

Molly leaned up and said, “Yeah it’s amazing how sex feels. It takes you to another world. Well, do you want to fuck me now?”

Amy started to take off her shirt, bra, pants, and underwear off, and said, “Of course I do. Now please start taking off your clothes.”

Molly took all of her clothes off and laid onto her back. She spread her legs out.

Amy said, “You want to do missionary? Remember it hurt you the first time. You sure?”

Molly said, “Yeah I know and I want to try it again.”  
Amy grabbed the dildo, put some lube on it, and got between Molly’s legs.

Amy said, “Okay Molly. I want you to breathe and relax. Let me know if I need to stop.”

Molly felt the dildo began to enter her vagina. She noticed it just slid in with no problem. She could feel it against her cervix.

Molly said, “Amy it just went in perfectly. Maybe cause I was already a little wet.”

Amy smiled and said, “Does it feel good? I’m not hurting you or anything?”

Molly said, “It feels good. All I feel is pressure.”

Amy started to thrust a little bit and heard Molly softly moan. 

Molly said, “Can you just slowly fuck me, Amy. Please just go slow and not fast. It will let me last longer.”

Amy kissed Molly’s belly and said, “Of course I will.”

Molly felt Amy thrust into her for eight minutes. Molly came three times within the eight-minute span. Her cum went all over the sheets. Amy noticed the sheets were wet but she didn’t care. All she cared about was making Molly happy. Amy laid onto Molly and put her head onto Molly’s chest. She could hear Molly’s heartbeat. Amy listened to Molly slowly catching her breathe.

Molly put her arms around Amy and said, “That was the best sex I ever had! I orgasmed so many times.”

Amy said, “I don’t think I could last that long. I would think my body would just give out. Doing this didn’t make you tired?”

Molly said, “Just a little and also its morning too.”

Amy leaned up and pulled out of Molly. She noticed Molly’s clit was big. Amy put her finger onto Molly’s clit. Molly yelped and moved when she felt Amy’s finger on her clit.

Amy said, “I take that your sensitive there.”

Molly said, “Yes I am.”

Amy continued to rub Molly’s sensitive clit. Molly started moving around and breathing heavily again.

Molly said, “Shit Amy I am going to cum!”

Within seconds Molly began to cum. It went all over Amy’s chest. Amy stopped rubbing Molly’s clit and kissed her on the lips. Amy grabbed some covers and put them over Molly and her.

Molly softly said, “Holy shit Amy that was awesome. I came within a minute after you were rubbing my clit.”

Amy said, “Yeah and your cum is on my chest.”

The girls laid beside each other for a while. Molly leaned onto her side and kissed Amy’s lips. They made out for a few minutes.

Amy said, “Well I am glad that I am not on my period. Even though I still get them, I’m okay with it. I can’t have a period scare either.”

Molly said, “Yea because I can’t get you pregnant. Amy would you ever want to have a baby?”

Amy said, “Yea but I don’t want to do the delivery part of it. It would hurt so much.”

Molly said, “So you are telling me that you don’t want a baby coming out of your vagina? I would be up for it.”

Amy said, “Yep there won’t be any baby coming out of my vagina. You would do it though?”

Molly grabbed Amy’s hand and said, “Yeah I would. I could also deliver your baby too.”

Amy confused said, “With my eggs? I would have to go to the female doctor and get some of my eggs taken out of me.”

Molly said, “Yea with your eggs and mine. Amy, we could have two babies. I could deliver both the natural way.”

Amy said, “You would do that for me? Who would we get the other part from?”

Molly looked into Amy’s eyes and said, “You mean the sperm? I would totally do it for you. Your baby would look just like you. Even though your eggs would be in my uterus.”

Amy said, “That’s what I meant. She or he will grow strong inside you.”

Molly said, “So you would want to do this in the future?”

Amy said, “Yeah I would.”  
Molly said, “Well let’s imagine it together.”

Molly and Amy stayed in bed to discuss how this would go down.

Molly said, “You would have to go to the female doctor and have some of your eggs taken out.”

Amy said, “Will it hurt?”

Molly said, “Yeah but not as much as me giving birth.”

Amy said, “After they get my eggs, then they would put them in you, right?”

Molly said “Yes. Then the creation part comes along. We would find a sperm bank and get some sperm.”

Amy said, “Maybe after that, we could go back home and have some sexy time with each other.”

Molly said, “Of course because the sexy time is you putting the sperm in my vagina.”

Amy said, “Alright, let's imagine that.”

Molly said, “Okay well I would lay onto my back and spread my legs for you.”

Amy said, “I would get a syringe and fill it up with the sperm and put it inside your vagina.”

Molly said, “I would feel it ruin down my walls and into my cervix. I would lay there for 20 minutes.”

Amy said, “Yep to make sure all of the sperm went through your cervix. Once I am done helping you get pregnant I would put my hand on your lower belly.”

Molly said, “What would you say or do?”

Amy said, “I would gently rub your belly and kiss it. Then I would say our babies will be safe and strong.”

Molly said, “That’s so sweet! I would do anything to keep our babies safe and strong.”

Amy said, “In the next few weeks you will have morning sickness. If you don’t that means it didn’t work.”

Molly said, “I know everything will work out. I won’t have a period for nine months.”

Amy said, “That’s true. The only time you will bleed is when you are giving birth. You will do fine Molly.”

Molly said, “Yeah cause I know you will be their right by my side. Anyways, after I get morning sickness, we know that it all worked out.”

Amy said, “A few weeks later we can go to the doctor and see our babies inside your belly.”

Molly said, “Yep and their will be two heartbeats. I wonder if we could see the genders. What would want to have?”

Amy said, “A girl and a boy. You?”

Molly said, “The same thing. I wonder when my belly will start popping out? I know I have a chub though.”

Amy put her hand onto Molly’s belly and said, “Your chub is beautiful no matter what. You can tell a difference when I or you put a hand onto your belly. It will feel tightened.”

Molly said, “Yeah it will. Which means our babies are growing. Also, my boobs will get more sensitive to the touch.”

Amy said, “They sure will be more sensitive. It’s because you are producing milk.”

Molly said, “Yeah I will be producing for two babies. After a few months go by, it will be harder for us to have sex.”

Amy said, “It will be but I will be able to pleasure you. You will be so horny all the time.”

Molly said, “Yea I will be. I’ll make sure you can please me in every way I want.”

Amy said, “Alright, how do you want to give birth and where?”

Molly said, “I want to give birth the natural way and home birth.”

Amy surprised said, “You sure about wanting to do a home birth?”

Molly said, “Yeah I want to do that. Natural birth in our bathtub.”

Amy said, “Okay if that's what you want to do we will do it. I’ll be in between your legs telling you to push.”

Molly said, “I only want you touching me down there during that time.”  
Amy said, “Don’t worry I will be the only one. Even though it will be gross, I will do it for you.” 

Molly said, “I know it will be gross, but it’s not like you haven’t seen blood come out of my vagina before. Also, it is a celebration of life too.”

Amy said, “Yeah true. The other liquid stuff protects the baby right?”

Molly said, “Yep. I wonder when my water will break?”

Amy said, “You can be doing anything and it can break. Do you want to take some birthing classes?”

Molly said, “I don’t think so Amy. I rather we just go in head first. We could practice when my water breaks.”

Amy said, “Okay say we are in the middle of having sex. You are on top of me riding out the dildo.”

Molly said, “Yeah and I would be about to cum because my g spot is more sensitive than it has been. I yelped when I started to cum. My juices got all over the dildo. I get off of you and lay down beside you.”

Amy said, “I would put my hands on your belly and feel one of the babies kick. We would kiss for a bit and out of no were you start to pee.”

Molly said, “Yep because the babies are pushing up against my bladder. I have to pee like every 20 minutes. I don’t stop peeing and we looked down at my vagina noticed my water just broke.”

Amy said, “You put hands on your belly and start to get up off the bed. We both head to the bathroom.”

Molly said, “That’s when I start to have contractions and you help me into the tub. I spread my legs wide open. You put your fingers in my vagina and feel the baby’s head coming through my cervix.”

Amy said, “Just start breathing in and out slowly. Soon you will feel a contraction come. Which means the baby is slowly moving from your uterus down to the cervix and into your vagina. I will be here with you. If you need to squeeze my hand you can as much as you want to.”

Molly said, “Amy your so great at this.”

Molly started breathing in and out. She started to feel more relaxed. 

Molly said, “Okay I got the breathing part down. The worst part is going to be me pushing.”

Amy said, “Yea I know but I will be there to catch the babies when they come out.”

Molly said, “Can we practice the pushing part?”

Amy said, “Yes we can. Let me get in between your legs.”

Amy got in between Molly’s legs and looked down at her vagina. Molly began to push.

Molly said, “This is harder than I thought. I will be worth it in the end though.”

Amy said, “Molly I know you can do this. Just keep on pushing.”

Amy put her fingers into Molly’s vagina. She felt the head of the first baby.

Molly breathing heavily said, “I can feel it, Amy.”

Amy said, “Yeah you are crowning now. I can see the baby’s head.”

Molly pushed for a few more minutes until she felt Amy put her hands on her belly.

Molly said, “Is the baby out yet?”

Amy said, “Almost just one more push Molly.”

Molly began to push again. She felt the baby come out of her.

Amy excited said, “It’s a girl!”

Amy and Molly started to hear the baby cry. Amy cut the cord and gave Molly the baby. 

Molly said, “She is beautiful. Amy, she has your eyes. She is one of your eggs. My little boy is still inside me.”

Amy said, “Yea your baby boy is going to be coming very soon. Also, I need you to start pushing.”

Molly said, “Okay but I don’t feel any contractions yet.”

Amy said, “Well I know but the placenta is still in you. It's in the way for the other baby.”

Molly pushed just a little and felt something slimy come out of her. Amy put the placenta in a garbage bag. Blood had started to come out of Molly’s vagina. Amy drain the water out and put some new water in.

Molly started to moan and said, “Amy I feel a contraction starting. He is coming.”

Amy quickly got up and took the baby girl from Molly. She got out of the tub and wrapped the baby into a towel. She put the baby into a basket. The baby fell to sleep. Amy got back into the tub and got in between Molly’s legs. 

Amy said, “Molly just breathe in and out. I want you to start pushing.”

Molly screamed and began to push. Amy put her fingers into Molly’s vagina. She felt the baby’s foot.

Molly said, “Is he coming?”

Amy said, “Don’t be scared but I felt his foot and not his head. You got this, keep on pushing.”

Molly concerned said, “Oh god he is coming out the wrong way! I can’t let him died.”

Molly pushed and pushed until she felt the baby’s feet popped out of her vagina. She felt Amy touch her belly.

Amy said, “Molly you are doing great! Give me one more hard push and he will be out.”

Molly screamed in pain and said, “Amy this fucking hurts! I don’t think I can do it.”

Amy said, “Molly I know you are in pain, but trust me if you push one more time, he will be out.”

Molly screamed and pushed one more time until she heard her baby boy cry. 

Molly said, “Oh god Amy I did it I gave birth to two healthy babies.”

Amy smiled and said, “Two very beautiful babies. I am so proud of you Molly!”

Molly tried to lean up a little bit but she started to hurt. Amy put Molly’s baby boy on her stomach.

Amy said, “Molly can you give me one last push. The placenta needs to come out.”

Molly pushed one last time. Amy gathers the placenta and put it in the garbage bag. She drains the water out. After that, she got out of the tub and got some towels. She wrapped the baby boy in a towel and put him in the basket.

Amy said, “Okay now Molly I am going to help you get up and take you back to my bedroom.”

Amy helped Molly get up and wrapped a towel around her. She stood by Molly’s side all the way to the bedroom. Molly sat down onto the bed and laid down onto her back. Amy went and got the babies. 

Molly said, “I think the babies are hungry. I want to breastfeed them.”

Amy said, “Okay I will help you with that.”

Amy gave the baby girl to Molly. Molly put the baby girl at her breast. The baby girl put her mouth onto Molly’s nipple.

Molly laughed and said, “This feels weird. It doesn’t hurt though.”

Amy said, “You ready for the baby boy?”

Molly said, “Yes but can you hold him for me?”

Amy grabbed the baby boy out of the basket and held him. She laid beside Molly and put him onto Molly’s breast. He firmly grabbed onto Molly’s nipple. The two babies drank Molly’s milk for 15 minutes. Molly and Amy both burped the babies. 

Molly said, “I still can’t believe this is happening. I actually gave birth to two healthy babies.”

Amy said, “See how fun just lying here with you in bed this morning imaging our future together.”

Molly said, “Yeah I can see us having a great life with each other. Are we still gonna go to Nick’s party tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ever. If you enjoyed comment or like. Want more?


End file.
